


I Have Something I Must Ask You

by kaeltale



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, Warning: Attempt at Humor, Witcher Yule 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeltale/pseuds/kaeltale
Summary: Art + drabble combo fill for Witcher Yule 2017





	I Have Something I Must Ask You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Regis is going to as Dettlaff for his hand."

 

The full moon was simply stunning that night. The lights of Beauclair twinkled with the stars on the far shore. Everything was perfect.

Regis stood astride Dettlaff on the dock, drinking in the glow of the moonlight. His mandrake brew lay empty, and the truth of the moment flowed freely from his lips.

“Dettlaff,  _mis cara_. I have something I must ask you.”

“As always, you may ask anything of me,” Dettlaff replied with that same intensity he’d come to love.

“Would you honor this humble man with your hand?”

“As you wish,” the familiar words always fell so sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry (I'm not sorry) I took this prompt in such a humorous direction, and I hope the drabble can make up for my twisted mind in some small way. :3


End file.
